Pensées
by l-inconnue-de-fanfiction.net
Summary: Sous les yeux d'Harry meurt Rogue et Karkaroff. Cependant il lui reste une chance d'éviter ce drame, va-t-il savoir en profiter?
1. La lueur

Pensées :  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fanfic ! Je l'ai écris après avoir vu le premier film d'Harry Potter, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écris ceci, c'est tellement . noir. J'ai décidée de la continuer, même si à l'origine elle devait comporter un chapitre unique (le moment avec Rogue), je vais garder le même type d'écriture avec un narrateur qui est dans le récit. REVIEW s'il vous plait !  
  
Chapitre1 : La lueur  
  
Je suis là. Les mains lier dans mon dos. Accroché à une tombe. Nous sommes trois dans cet enfer, devant le groupe de Mangemorts agenouillés devant le seigneur des ténèbres Dans cet enfer, seul ceux qui veulent vivre peuvent survivre. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu l'espoir de vivre.  
  
Comment pourriez vous savoir ? Comment pourriez vous comprendre ce que j'ai ressentis durant toute ces années ?  
  
Karkarof, à ma gauche, tremblant face à son ancien maître, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir été plus fidèle, m'adresse un regard inquiet et me demande si je regrette, je lui dit non de la tête, car celons moi lorsque l'on trahit quelqu'un on doit le faire jusqu'au bout et ne pas ce défiler au dernier moment.  
  
J'étais le professeur de Potions de Poudlard que tout le monde craignait. Ceux qui me respectaient... Ceux-là, par décennie, je pouvais les compter sur une main. Je suppose que certains parents se souviennent, ou ont été informé, de l'identité de mes amis lorsque j'étais moi-même élève. Certains ont dû rassembler les pièces du puzzle et ils se doutent que j'ai été un Mangemort...  
  
Harry au milieu regarde le groupe avec effroi, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il est horrifié de se qui lui arrive, lui n'avait jamais vécu les colères de Voldemort, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'entendre les rires d'une dizaine de personnes pendant que l'on soufre du sortilège doloris.  
  
J'étais vif, rusé. Je pouvais être extrêmement rapide et je savais comment tuer avec des mots.  
  
Beaucoup élèves n'osaient même pas me regarder ou même demander conseil. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Je n'ai jamais pu.  
  
Voldemort s'approche de Karkarof, lui dit quelques mots, puis lève sa baguette pour prononcer les mots de son sortilège préféré :Avada Kedavra. Karkarof pousse un hurlement, sa tête tombe sur sa poitrine : mort. Il a longtemps essayé d'échapper à la fureur de son ancien maître, mais celui-ci a tout de même réussit à le rattraper. Personne n'échappe à sa folie.  
  
Moi même, en tant que Mangemort, j'ai tué. Torturé même, une ou deux fois. Albus Dumbledore a cru qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait en me donnant une "seconde chance". Une seconde chance pour quoi ? Souffrir d'une nouvelle façon ? Des inconnus me frapperaient si mes longues manches ne cachaient pas la Marque de mon obéissance, à Voldemort.  
  
Il s'approche de moi, Harry me regarde, les larmes au yeux, si je dois mourir qu'il se dépêche.  
  
Mon passé, mon histoire me sépare et m'éloigne des autres. Même si j'avais sauvé les Potter ou mis fin à l'existence de Voldemort, pour la plupart des gens, je serais toujours qu'un Mangemort dont la place est à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, mes seules miettes de... non-tristesse me sont arrivé dans mon Laboratoire de Potions. C'etait le seul vrai cadeau d'Albus Dumbledore. Je peux panser mes blessures et attendre la mort.  
  
Il me dit qu'il attendait se moment depuis longtemps, se retrouver devant le traître qui a réussit à le tromper longtemps sang qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Harry ne se tiens plu tranquille, je ne savais pas que je lui manquerai autant...il se débat, espérant que ses liens se détacherons.  
  
Comment pourriez-vous savoir ? Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? Pourquoi je tiens autant à la mort.  
  
Il se décide enfin à lever sa baguette, et prononce le plu lentement possible la formule du sortilège de la mort. L'éclair jaillit de sa baguette, Harry hurle de toute ses force. Ma vue se trouble, mes sens me quittent peu à peu, je sens mon âme quitter mon corps ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pourquoi lui ? Il m'a tellement aidé dans le passé sans le moindre remerciement. Pourquoi fait-il tous cela ? Le seigneur des ténèbres . quel homme méprisable, en le voyant je ressent plus de la pitié et de la honte que de la terreur, comment un sorcier comme lui a pus devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Mais :  
  
- Pourquoi . pourquoi l'avez-vous tué !  
  
Un sourire . c'est tout se qu'il sait me répondre, la trahison ? Tu parles ! Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a tué. Depuis ma scolarité à Poudlard je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de haine pour une personne. J'aimerai que tout cela s'arrête, ne plus être le survivant, la célébrité du monde des sorciers. J'aimerai retourner dans le temps pour qu'il n'y est pas autant de victimes à cause de cet être sans scrupule, qui n'hésite pas à tuer pour sa propre cause. Où au moins sauver le professeur Rogue qui après tous ses efforts pour racheter sa cause aura échoué, tué par celui qu'il avait trahit et décider de quitter pour rejoindre la bonne cause.  
  
Mais ? Quel est cette lueur ?Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Il s'approche de moi, je n'aime pas du tout ça .  
  
- Que fais tu imbécile ?  
  
Il lève sa baguette magique et s'apprête à dire le sortilège de la mort, aurais tu peur de moi Jedusort ? Cette lumière . même Voldemort semble inquiet et totalement dépassé par la situation, mon corps s'engourdit comme si cette lumière attirait mon esprit à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je ne semble pas être le seul à ressentir cela car plusieurs mangemorts on commencés à s'étaler sur le sol du cimetière. Cette lumière . mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Je commence à perdre connaissance, mes membres s'engourdissent un à un. Cette lueur m'hypnotise, et me force à m'endormir .  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimés ! 


	2. Un nouveau commencement

Pensées :  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling .  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud préparé spécialement pour vous ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Car j'ai eu un de mal à le faire, même si il est cour, parce que reprendre une histoire que l'on a commencé ça fera bientôt un an n'est pas une tache bien facile je trouve !  
  
Chapitre 2 : un nouveau commencement  
  
Qu'est ce j'ai mal à la tête . Où suis-je ? Impossible de me lever, mon corps est complètement engourdit, comme si il avait traversé une dure épreuve, j'arrive à peine à ouvrir mes yeux à cause de la lumière qui envahit la pièce. Tout me revient maintenant, la mort de Karkaroff, la mort de Rogue, Voldemort et cette lumière. Que c'est il passé ?  
  
J'en ai assé d'être celui qui a survécu, les seules choses que ça m'aura apporté, ce sont des problèmes. J'aimerai être un sorcier normal, qui fait ses études, rien de plus.  
  
Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir au bord de mon lit, j'ouvre l'entement les yeux et aperçoit une chevelure rousse, Ron. Il me pend par les épaules et me secoues me disant, avec une certaine joie dans sa voix de me lever. Je me lève brutalement, regardant Ron d'une manière tellement bizarre qu'il me demande :  
  
- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
- Hier ...  
  
- Nous avons gagnez le coupe de quidditch, moi non plus j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser !  
  
La coupe de quidditch ? Je suis revenu en arrière d'une journée, mais comment est ce possible sans le retourneur de temps ? Donc ça veut dire qu'en première heure ce matin .  
  
- Nous avons potion avec les serpentards ?  
  
- Oui, alors dépêches toi Harry, nous ne devons pas arriver en retard, surtout que cet imbécile a prévus un control pour nous entraîner à l'examen de fin d'année.  
  
J'ai encore une chance pour les sauver, d'éviter cela .  
  
Je suis des la maison Griffondor, ou seul les courageux peuvent y rentrer, mais malgré cela le choixpeau me conseillait d'être dans la maison Serpentard, détesté de tout les autres élèves. Je me suis toujours demandé comment auraient réagit les autres élève si le survivant avait été envoyé dans la maison du seigneur des ténèbres, et si le professeur Rogue aurait été aimable face à moi, la copie conforme de son pire ennemi.  
  
Le petit déjeuné est bien morne, sûrement à cause de moi, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis si peut joyeux après avoir pourtant gagné la coupe de quidditch, mais je ne peux leur dire ce qui va ce passer sous peine de les mettre en danger eux aussi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
  
Mon petit déjeuné a aucun goût tellement je suis démoralisée, revivre ce cauchemar, c'est tout ce que je voulais éviter, mais d'un côté c'est comme une chance de pouvoir éviter cela, mais comment !  
  
Je dois me préparer à l'éventualité de cette situation, les mangemorts sont arrivés durant le cour de potion, il y avait Lucius Malefoy, Avery et Nott puis .  
  
- Harry c'est l'heure de notre cour de potion, viens, et bien tu en fais une de ces tête, je sais que tu n'aime pas ce cour, mais là !  
  
C'était Hermione. Un sourire radieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. C'est maintenant ou jamais je dois affronter mes propres démons pour sauver le seul professeur de Poudlard que je n'aurais jamais aimé.  
  
\\* Suite au prochain chapitre *//  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu même si il est très cour ! 


End file.
